Talk:Trial:X3/@comment-26140304-20150625004625
After 24 attempts worth of failing and suffering through all of the ridiculous RNG I had to go through, I finally managed to one-squad Trial X3 after the buff was patched. As noted by Starchythepotato and the Reddit dataminers Xerte and Deathmax, Xie'Jing did get buffed with the following: *Malignant Wave is now functionable and will occur every fourth turn (start counting from Turn 1 of Trial, similar to Maxwell). This deals moderate damage and removes all buffs. Can be canceled by pushing Xie'Jing down to a 10% threshold, having Xie'Jing do an ultimate attack, or during Soul Siphon phases. Main tip here is to guard with everyone. If everyone is low on HP, simply use Elimo's BB/SBB to heal your units to a respectable threshold. Do note that this occurs when Xie'Jing is below 70%. Unless Xie'Jing is below 40%, she will not use any other special attacks after using Malignant Wave. *Depraved Punishment now occurs after EACH Bozdell phase once Xie'Jing's shield wears off. Guard with everyone on the third turn of the shield. If everyone is at low HP, use a Goddess Idol on Elimo and use her BB/SBB. THIS ATTACK PIERCES THROUGH MITIGATION AND WILL KILL UNITS WHO AREN'T GUARDING. *Fei now reapplies the Taunt buff every four turns. This isn't much of a threat if you have HoT and Kikuri's SBB buff active. Now, first turn of the trial, I highly recommend guarding since Xie'Jing will use Cursed Strike. Then, fujin Kikuri and attack with everyone. During Fei's phases, you do not have to worry much about Fei killing himself, except for his 6* form. Xie'Jing's Def buff will get overwritten by Totem of Mending as its Def buff only lasts 3 turns, thus getting rid of Fei's 999-turn Def buff. Once Fei is summoned in his 6* form, be sure to kill him before he kills himself as Xie'Jing will start spamming Blighted Harvest almost every turn from that point. Because I had a lot of HP and lots of Def thanks to Magress and Elimo, I was able to tank multiple Blighted Harvests quite well. During Bozdell phases, kill off all of the Bozdells. There's too much RNG to rely on if you keep them alive. Xie'Jing will also apply a 3-turn shield, which is impossible to take down until it expires. Simply use everyone's SBB on the second turn of the shield and guard with everyone the next turn. During the first Soul Siphon phase, which occurs at 70% (use the right edge of the top-right unit's picture as a reference), use Magress's Overdrive on the turn Xie'Jing uses her first Soul Siphon. There is nothing threatening during the Soul Siphon phase so you can attack normally. On the second turn of the phase, attack normally, which should get Magress's UBB gauge filled thanks to his low 15 BC cost. Finally, on the third turn, use Magress's UBB and DO NOT USE ELIMO'S BB/SBB ON THAT TURN. Many people make this mistake and wonder why Magress's UBB doesn't work when it really does so be extremely careful in this case. During the second Soul Siphon phase, which occurs at 40% (which is around the "i" and the "e" in "Xie"; use that as reference), use the same method as the first phase. This time, you have three turns before Xie'Jing uses her ultimate attacks on the fourth turn. When Xie'Jing reaches below 10%, she will cancel all Leader Skills for 10 turns. Be sure you remember which turn you are on and guard every fourth turn. I miscounted around this part and that resulted in me losing Magress, Kikuri, and Selena (hence part of the reason why their names are Arial font?). I started to lose a little hope in that part, but I got around just fine when I revived them with the Crescent Dews I had left. This is a lot easier if Xie'Jing doesn't have the Atk buff, which she doesn't when I dealt the final attack. This trial took around an hour to clear, but it was definitely worth it. For those asking for her Unit Spotlight, I am definitely working on hers and I will most likely post the Unit Spotlight tomorrow. It was a rough journey defeating her with the buff patched, but it was a close one. I will also make a Squad Spotlight about this trial since I can re-enter with 0 energy and test many squads without losing tons of energy in the process. Here are the spotlights. If the links are colored in red, that means that the blog isn't available yet: *Unit Spotlight: Temptress Xie'Jing *Squad Spotlight: Trial X3